


It's The Way You Sparkle

by Whaleish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm just indulging myself really, Kara is a sweet thing, Lena is a dream, Role Play - AU???, bar shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whaleish/pseuds/Whaleish
Summary: Kara is having a hard week and in an effort to lift up her spirits Alex takes her to a bar where she can find more than just a distraction, perhaps the woman of her dreams.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's The Way You Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jon Pardi's Head Over Boots and it's my first work ever! Bear with me.  
> English in not my first language so any mistakes are my bad.  
> Enjoy!

To say that Kara was not in the mood to get out of the house was an understatement. Snapper was vetoing all her stories, the bakery near her house was out her favorite croissant all week, another of her plants had died and she's a bit tired in general. But when Alex and Kelly walked in saying that they *had* to go to this bar God knows where you can’t blame her for not being very excited. Or excited at all. 

Even though her Netflix queue is ready, Kara braces herself, and heads for the bar with her sister. Alex and Kelly talk very highly of the place, their alcohol collection and, more importantly, their food. That elevates Kara’s spirit just a little bit. 

From the outside it would pass as a common bar, but the inside is what surprises Kara the most. A country bar downtown National City is not what she was expecting. The yellow-ish lights bouncing off wood features all around the space gives a nice warm feeling that goes really well with the music playing; the counter looks well worn: names engraved on the wood, scratches and all kind of marks in a otherwise clean surface; there’s people scattered through the boots, near said counter and a bit far away on the dance floor. 

Kara can say she’s surprised and glad to have been dragged here today. The feeling is mostly because of the amazing smell of food the place has. 

“Okay, I’m ordering food! Does anyone want something?” Kara says walking backwards and pointing to the counter. 

“Beers and shots of whiskey for us, and order two more, Nia is coming with Brainy!” Alex screams over the music while pulling Kelly towards one of the boots to the side of the place.

Kara gives Alex a thumbs up and turns just in time to reach the counter where the first thing she sees is the menu, and the second one is a beautiful cleavage, framed by soft looking dark hair, that she stares at until she registers the throat cleaning right above the wonderful view.

“I know they look good but they don’t come with anything on that menu. Is there something else?”

Kara lets her eyes travel north just to find lips so red in a killing smirk, eyes so green, still sparkling in amusement, that her voice fails her two times in a row before making words properly. She blames the heat on her cheeks and neck she’s fighting. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to stare... they were just... there.” She’s fidgeting hard with her glasses, but when looks up the smirk is even bigger and she feels like she’s in some sort of danger. “Food! I need food! And something to drink too. Sorry.”

“Thirst, aren’t we?” There’s a smile on the woman’s voice and that puts Kara at ease. “Anyway, we have some pretty good fries with pieces of bacon and cheddar, and the cheeseburgers are to die for. Do you need more time to see the menu?”

“Nope! I’ll take that, thank you.” Kara remembers the drinks Alex asked for, and goes to their table still trying to breath normally. The conversation starts again, Kara is about to say something since her arrival when she notices Alex looking at her.

“What was that?” Alex has an arm around Kelly’s shoulder and a smirk of her own.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara refuses to look at her sister, and tries to look discreetly around the place, looking for the dark haired woman on the counter.

“She’s pretty.” Kelly says smiling in a very comforting way, and honestly it’s all Kara needs.

“Kelly, she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in my entire life!” There’s a dreamy quality to Kara’s eyes and voice that don’t go unnoticed by the couple.

“You should go talk to her”.

Kara is about to answer Alex when the very person they were talking about approaches their table, with a smile and the food, and she forgets how to speak again.

“Well, here we have it. Beers, shoots, and the food.” She’s smiling at the people on the table, although Kara can’t see since she’s looking for some secret written on the table surface. There's an awkward pause between the thank you’s and the woman’s exit that’s broken by Nia’s very loud greeting. Kara’s watch as the woman goes and mourns a bit the lost opportunity. 

The catching up happens while Kara eats, hearing about the lives of her friends does improve her mood a bit. Occasionally she glances at the counter, catching the woman’s eyes while mid bite and surprisingly it elicits a curious glance from said woman. Apparently that’s all Kara needs to go try and talk to the woman. Taking a fortifying breath Kara approaches the counter, fidgeting with her glasses. And trying not to look at the woman’s cleavage again, she made that mistake once already. 

“You were right, the food is really good.” It comes out surprisingly clear and Kara mentally high-fives herself. “I’m Kara.” It’s said while looking at the eyes watching Kara intently. 

“That’s something that never gets old: A beautiful person saying I’m right. I like that. I’m Lena, by the way.” Kara shakes the offered hand and judging by the warm she feels on her cheeks, she’s blushing. Nice.

_Oh_.

“Uh… I, no… I’m not -”

“Do you dance?” Lena has a perfect smile on her perfect lips and Kara’s not strong to say no: she’s already taking the extended hand and following Lena’s great curves to the dance floor. She’d follow that woman anywhere. 

The way her hands find the right places on Lena’s body without a second thought is only accomplished with years of practice, and the way their bodies fit in each other still amazes Kara. 

“I missed you this morning”. Kara says for Lena’s ear only, nuzzling softly at her hair. They sway lazily, not really following the rhythm of Jon Pardi’s Head Over Boots, just enjoying the closeness. Kara says that’s their song.

“I’m sorry, darling. Early meeting at the company.” Lena sags a little into Kara’s frame, and everything in the world is right. The little kiss at the underside of her jaw makes Kara smile in contentment, holding a bit tighter. 

Kara met her wife some three years ago while on an assignment for Catco Magazine. While she’s heard of the famous Lena Luthor, the ruthless CEO of L-Corp, genius, philanthropist. What Kara didn’t know at the time was that Lena was a softie with a giant heart, that used her free time to be a force for good and make the world a better place for everybody. Reluctant as Lena was to make new friends, Kara couldn’t stay away, the dark haired woman was enchanting, to say the least. Little by little she chipped away at Lena’s armor, and on the day she realized her true feelings it was like a whole new world had opened up to Kara. After a heartfelt confession and the news of reciprocity, there was no coming back, and Kara was happy with that. The wedding was a simple affair with only the closests friends and lots of food. 

Although their schedules are not easy, Kara as a hot shot reporter and Lena as CEO, it’s not hard to see them around town, restaurants, events and all kinds of shit. The nights at the bar are one of the indulgences Lena gives herself from time to time, friends with the owner, Sam, Lena likes to people watch there, and the music is not good, even though she won't say that out loud. 

Their little role play started as a joke after Kara had a discussion with Alex swearing that she could pick up Lena if she worked there. Between threats of bets and jokes, Kara made Lena laugh, and it was all it took for her to try. The joke worked so well that even their friends are in on the play, time and time again playing dumb about the actual status of their relationship. 

“Come sit with us, Kelly was talking about something interesting that I don’t know what it was, I wasn’t paying attention, and I want to hold your hand.” The last part is said almost under her breath and the look Lena gives Kara is the one that conveys almost all the love she carries for the blonde.

“Pretty girl at the counter?” There’s a fondness in Lena’s voice that Kara doesn’t know what to do with it. 

“The prettiest, I’m afraid.” Kara feels more than hears Lena’s chuckle. They dance until the song ends and head to the table holding hands.

“Is it done for today, then? Good. Lena, I have to tell you about the new equipment we got at the hospital, the ones L-Corp sent?” Alex claims Lena’s attention and Kara is happy to listen to them talking while playing with Lena’s fingers in her lap. 

They stay like that until Nia invites them for a game of pool, betting against Kara. Lena encourages her wife, even betting against Nia - just to make things more interesting - she says, and soon the whole group is immersed in a very competitive game of pool. At some point Lena and Kelly excuse themselves and go back to their booth with drinks for everybody. Kara is the first to sit back beside Lena, a very smug expression on her face, bragging about her victory. The group take their places back, talking about the game, teasing Nia for her loss, enjoying each other’s company, really.

Lena is going back to the bar for more drinks when Kara stops her after getting a kiss on the cheek, her eyes now on the table - a bunch of cherry stems lay on knots on the spot in front where Lena was seated. “Did you do that?” 

Lena leans very close to Kara, her lips almost touching the shell of her ear, “Yeah, you should see what I can do with a piece of rope”. She straightens herself and walks to the bar as if she said nothing. 

Kara is left slightly agape, looking at Lena’s retreating form while listening to Alex’s scandalized _oh my god_ , and the teasing of her friends.

She 's seen it. She knows it. Kara loves her wife oh, so very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this story, I hope you had a bit reading it.  
> Thank you for your time!


End file.
